The traveling wave tube amplifier (TWTA) has become a key element in broadband microwave power amplification for radar and satellite communication. One advantage of the TWTA is the very high output power it provides. However, there sometimes exists a requirement for passive splitting of the power for distribution to multiple outputs, either before or after amplification, where the bandwidth covers about a decade of frequency range, such as 2 to 20 GHz. Conversely, there sometimes exists a requirement for passive combining of multiple power streams into a single output, where the passive combiner can operate over a bandwidth that covers about a decade of frequency range, such as 2 to 20 GHz.